happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Evils for One Good
This episode is the sixth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the sixteenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Audi *Lumpy Appearances *Disco Bear *Mime *Hailey Plot Flippy is walking around in the park, but all of a sudden, he hears the sound of fireworks. The sky flashes like crazy as the sound of popping plays. Flippy flips out and runs over near a house. Disco Bear is sitting on top of a house watching the fireworks. Fliqpy sneaks up behind him and stabs him through the back with a knife, then rips his organs out and hangs his corpse to a tree nearby. He jumps down as blood pours on him. Audi is standing there and sees this, then starts running only to bump into Fliqpy, who teleported in front of him. Audi starts crawling back and Fliqpy stands on top of his belly, then starts tearing his face apart with his knife. He then looks into the hole in Audi's face and puts a grenade inside, which explodes. Flippy snaps out of it and sees what he has done and freaks out. Flippy walks back to his house, saddened, and walks into his bedroom. He lies on the bed and goes to sleep. In his dream he sees a figure standing in a dark room, staring at him. In the dream, Flippy reaches his hand out. The figure walks closer to him and grabs his hand. The Figure, Audi, stands there staring at him, and then rips his hand off. He pulls out a bloody knife and starts ripping Flippy apart, then Flippy wakes up and starts to panic. He then hears a knock at his door. He is terrified to open the door, but does so anyway. Hailey is standing at the door offering him girl scout cookies. In Flippy's mind, he sees the demon of Audi trying to kill him. He flips out, grabs a gun and starts shooting Hailey in the face several times, killing her. He snaps out of it, realizes he has killed Hailey and gasps. Lumpy is over at Flippy's house and is trying to help him feel better. Lumpy thinks for a second and comes up with an idea. Lumpy brings Mime over to Flippy's house to entertain him. Mime rides around on his unicycle and starts blowing up balloons and making them into animals. Flippy isn't very interested. Mime blows up one balloon but it pops, causing Flippy to flip out. Fliqpy walks up to Mime and kicks him off the unicycle. He grabs a chainsaw he has in the kitchen and walks to Mime with it. He starts cutting his face apart, causing blood splatters everywhere. Lumpy walks into the room and sees Mime on the ground, dead. Fliqpy comes up behind Lumpy and stabs through his chest with a knife, then cuts his heart out. The episode ends with Flippy turning to normal. He then gasps and runs off. Moral "Two negatives equal a positive!" Deaths *Disco Bear gets ripped apart by Fliqpy. *Audi gets his face torn apart by Fliqpy. *Flippy gets killed by Audi in his dream. *Hailey gets shot to death by Fliqpy. *Mime gets cut apart by Fliqpy's chainsaw. *Lumpy's heart gets torn out by Fliqpy. Trivia *This episode is the first one where Audi kills nobody (sort of, but he killed Flippy in his dream). *Audi isn't the last one to die in this episode. *The is the first episode where Flippy kills Audi. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes